


Давай заведём кота

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественская история, которая случилась вовсе не в Рождество/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай заведём кота

В прихожей раздался хлопок, отличный от хлопка аппарации, — так срабатывал портал.

— Умная всё-таки женщина, — пробормотал себе под нос Снейп. — И такому дураку досталась, — прибавил он следом.

Второе замечание он высказал скорее по привычке. Он не мог не признать, что брак Гермионы Грейнджер и Рональда Уизли оказался очень счастливым. Первое же замечание он произносил вот уже лет пять всякий раз, когда Гарри бывал у четы Уизли в гостях один, без своего… в общем, один.

Если Гарри отправляли домой через портал, это означало, что он пьян и не может аппарировать. Когда они бывали в гостях вдвоём, Снейп обычно аппарировал обоих — он вообще почти не пил, а если и выпивал бокал-другой, то контроля не терял. Возвращение пьяного Поттера означало ещё один мучительный для Снейпа вечер. Поттер вовсе не буянил, он не напивался до положения риз, но лучше бы он просто шёл спать. У Снейпа прочно сидел в душе противный страх перед пьяными — не чужими пьяными, а близкими. Он не мог рассуждать здраво, не мог направить действия Гарри в нужное русло, не мог его успокоить, потому что некому было успокоить его самого. Обычно вечер продолжался по двум вариантам — смотря сколько Гарри выпил. Первый — самый безобидный. Гарри просто начинал рассказывать о том, как провёл время в гостях, нервно смеялся, глупо шутил, но быстро успокаивался и всё-таки шёл к себе. Разные спальни появились у них с тех пор, как Снейп, слегка набравший с годами в весе, начал во сне храпеть. После нечастого секса они засыпали вместе, но если Гарри работал за полночь, то храп ему мешал. Если же Снейп задерживался в подвальной лаборатории и шёл в общую постель, то Гари обычно просыпался и уже не мог уснуть. Работал он всегда на износ, как каторжный, — вот уже какой год. Особой карьеры в аврорате не сделал, выше начальника отдела не пошёл, хотя поначалу журналисты любили муссировать тему Поттера-главы департамента.

Второй сценарий заключался в том, что Поттер начинал выяснять отношения. Наутро он никогда не помнил, что говорил накануне. Он никогда не произносил фразу «на кой чёрт я вообще с тобой связался», но Снейпу она всякий раз мерещилась. После войны, когда Снейп кое-как оклемался от яда, никто ему обвинений не предъявлял, никто не препятствовал в выборе работы. Его даже упорно продвигали в герои, и пришлось залечь на дно. Но Поттер его и на дне достал. Сошлись они как-то очень быстро, обоим было нечего терять, оба не оправились после войны, а так — совместными усилиями друг друга понемногу вытягивали. Рон поначалу поссорился с Гарри из-за сестры, но Гермиона их помирила — причём настолько успешно, что Рон начал приглашать их в гости вдвоём и принимал Снейпа как полагается, то есть как пару своего друга.

Пока Снейп был ещё молод, а Гарри очень молод, страсти кипели, тарелки и лабораторные плошки летали, бились и успешно чинились, но Гарри в Снейпе явно нуждался — как только возникала какая-то проблема по работе, он всегда шёл за советом, внимательно выслушивал замечания — мальчик явно повзрослел и поумнел, и Снейп тихо радовался этому обстоятельству. Сам он работал, что называется, на себя, предпочитая домашнюю лабораторию. Его, конечно, приглашали — и в Мунго, и в Министерство, и даже в Хогвартс, но он отказывался. Ему хватало их с Поттером маленького мирка и немногочисленных знакомых, хотя, по большому счёту, мешала идея фикс, что он обязательно должен находиться дома, когда Гарри возвращается со службы, должен его встретить, накормить — и вообще, насколько это возможно для мужчины, создать ощущение семьи. Они редко называли друг друга по имени, практически никогда не говорили о чувствах, но в целом нельзя сказать, чтобы были несчастны вдвоём.

Но Снейп не переставал думать, что лучше бы Поттер женился, завёл детей, хотя для него самого стало заметным прогрессом, что он больше не думал о Поттере как о сыне единственной женщины, которую довелось любить.

Но чета Уизли произвела на свет третьего отпрыска — и пьяные возвращения домой участились.

Тишина в прихожей затянулась, и Снейп встревожился. Он вышел посмотреть и увидел, что Поттер упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от зеркала и разглядывает своё отражение. На ногах он стоял с трудом.

«Всё, пора варить зелья. Дальше тянуть нельзя», — подумал Снейп.

Зелья ни в коем случае не являлись выходом из положения, обладая некоторыми побочными эффектами. Они лишали тяги к выпивке, но при этом заметно отупляли. А причина пьянства-то оставалась.

— Мне… — Поттер выругался, — мне… летом тридцать шесть… Мне грёбаные тридцать шесть.

Он с трудом ворочал языком.

Тут он почувствовал, что в прихожей не один, и обернулся.

— А… привет. А я вот выпил… — Он икнул.

— Ну, выпил и выпил, — внешне спокойно сказал Снейп, а пружина внутри начала закручиваться. — Кофе сварить?

— Дааа?.. З…зачем? А тебе передают привет.

Поттер отлип от стены и начал валиться на сторону. Снейп подхватил его и поволок в гостиную. Усадил на диван — в таком состоянии лучше не укладывать: Поттер был бледен тем оттенком, который бывает у пьяных, когда их в любой момент вывернет. Снейп незаметно взмахнул палочкой, призвал из ванной таз и задвинул его пока под диван.

— Что ж так в доме-то холодно? Как в слизеринских подземельях… — промычал Поттер и зябко поёжился. Снейп наложил на него согревающие чары и набросил на плечи плед.

— Слушай, у тебя бывает такое… ик… ощущение? — начал Поттер и замолчал. Сглотнул. Потом негромко замычал на одной ноте. Снейп утёр пот со лба.

— Какое?

— А?

— Какое ощущение?

— А! Да! Ты себе задаёшь вопрос… а на хера вообще ты живёшь на свете?

— Постоянно, — отозвался Снейп.

— Да… и ты тоже… — Поттер снял очки и близоруко посмотрел на него.

У Снейпа внутри вдруг всё похолодело. Ему показалось, что Поттер сейчас скажет: «А ведь это ты во всём виноват».

— Если со мной что-нибудь случится… тебе, поди, будет лучше…

— Ты рехнулся? А почему не наоборот-то?

Этот вопрос до сознания Поттера, мучительно боровшегося с тошнотой, не дошёл.

— Ты с кем пил? — спросил Снейп.

— Не начинай, а?

— Я просто спрашиваю. Рон столько пить не будет.

— С… жжж… жоржем…

Снейп тихо простонал. После войны Джордж быстро стал законченным пьяницей, сидел на зельях с переменным успехом, развёлся с женой и вроде бы завязал. И значит — опять началось. Но хоть Поттер не сам с горя напился, а за компанию. Скорее всего, Джорджа утешал и не рассчитал дозу.

Снейп еле успел призвать из-под дивана таз и поставить Поттеру на колени. Когда того перестало рвать, выскочил их эльф, забрал таз, потом вернул чистым и тоже сунул под диван. Напичкав Поттера зельями, Снейп уложил его, закутал и напоил крепким чаем.

Пружина в груди ослабла под напором жалости, так и не успев сжаться до предела.

— А мне уже пятьдесят шесть, — сказал вдруг Снейп скорее себе, присев на краешек дивана.

— Сколько?.. — пробормотал Поттер. — Чёрт, я всё время забываю, что у нас такая разница. Так это, значит, мне всегоооо тридцать шесть. — Он поцокал языком. — Это ж уже столько лет вместе живём. Господи.

— Много. Самое время подумать — а не пора ли расстаться.

— Ты что? — Поттер приподнялся на диване. — Ты что? Ты хочешь меня бросить?

— Нет. Но ты несчастлив со мной, Гарри.

— Я не с тобой… я вообще… я не с тобой. Ты только не бросай меня, ладно?

Снейпу вдруг показалось, что Поттер сейчас заплачет, он испугался и стал тихонько гладить его по лицу.

— Я тебя люблю, как я тебя брошу? — прошептал он.

Поттер улыбнулся, повернулся на бок и подложил под щёку сложенные лодочкой ладони. Когда он уснул, Снейп левитировал его в спальню, разделся и лёг на свою половину, глядя в тёмный потолок.

 

Следующий день был воскресным, иначе бы Гарри не позволил себе пить. Снейп накануне позаботился, чтобы избавить его от похмелья, — он обычно всегда так делал, но пробуждение у Гарри всё равно вышло муторным. Он вдруг всерьёз обеспокоился тем, что, как обычно, помнил только прощание с Роном и Гермионой, помнил, как ему сунули в руку портал, а то, что было дома, помнил смутно. Правда, в голове отложилось, что он перебрал, и сильно. Его вроде бы даже рвало. Гарри покраснел от стыда, когда подумал, что Снейпу пришлось с ним нянчиться — вот и устал, и до сих пор спит, хотя обычно встаёт в выходные раньше. Во сне Снейп похрапывал. Гарри улыбнулся, повернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на спящего.

Наверное, именно потому, что немного пополнел за прошедшие годы, Снейп не выглядел на свой возраст, да и волосы не желали седеть. А морщины… это мелочи. Очень противоречивые морщины — вертикальные на лбу и по три в уголках глаз. Как нашкодивший мальчишка, который хочет убедиться, что его простили, Гарри придвинулся к Снейпу, обнял и уткнулся лицом в синюю пижаму. Тот, ещё толком не проснувшись, завозился, с душой облапил его, а через пару секунд вдруг громко всхрапнул. Гарри не выдержал, рассмеялся — и Снейп проснулся.

— На кой чёрт нужна магия, если она не может избавить от храпа, — пробормотал он.

— Да ладно, вставать уже пора.

Но вставать Гарри при этом не спешил.

— Я тебя вчера ничем не обидел? Если что не то брякнул, прости. Я вообще не понимаю, как мог столько выпить.

— За компанию, наверное. Не волнуйся. Но тебе надо прекращать пить, Гарри. Совсем. Тебе просто нельзя.

— Да, кажется, ты прав. Сначала всё было в порядке, поужинали, я с мелким повозился, потом Джордж пришёл.

— Слушай, я только не могу понять, как Гермиона ему вообще пить позволила? — спросил Снейп.

— Её дома не было, она пришла, когда мы были уже тёпленькие.

— Это Рон, значит, брату налил? Ты прости, Гарри, но он идиот.

— Ты понимаешь, мы как раз сидели за ужином и немного выпили — может, поэтому Рон и не сообразил. Но ты прав…

Поттер, который второй раз за утро признаёт, что Снейп прав, — тут есть от чего напугаться. Но они всё-таки поднялись, умылись, позавтракали стряпнёй эльфа, и уже пили кофе, когда Поттер неожиданно сказал:

— Северус, а давай заведём кота?

Снейп не донёс чашку до губ.

— Чего не сразу трёх?

— Ну правда. Я не шучу.

— А почему не собаку?

— С собакой гулять нужно, а мы не в деревне живём, а посреди магловского Лондона.

Снейп уже хотел съязвить, что вчера кто-то, кажется, перепутал ребёнка с Живоглотом и возился с последним, но посмотрел внимательно в глаза Поттера, а тот ещё снял очки, близоруко сощурился и стал похож на мальчишку.

— Ладно, — кивнул Снейп, — только не котёнка. Постарше. Сам выберешь, — буркнул он напоследок.

Гарри просиял. Откуда у кота лапы росли, было понятно и совсем не радовало. Снейп понадеялся, что работа Гарри отвлечёт, и дал себе зарок больше одного к Уизли его не пускать.

Вечером заглянул помятый Рон, которому так досталось от жены накануне, что он смиренно выслушал добавку от Снейпа и потом, ещё более смиренно, попросил зелья для Джорджа. Снейп обещал сварить, но посоветовал Рону положить брата в Мунго.

Разговор про кота благополучно забылся — так казалось Снейпу. Да и когда Гарри кота искать? Опять впрягся в работу, но в рот капли не брал и вёл себя хорошо, по гостям один не ходил.

Как-то днём Снейп отлучился из дома в Косой переулок, чтобы пополнить запас ингредиентов, а когда вернулся и открыл дверь, чуть не выронил свёртки. Посреди прихожей сидел зверь и смотрел на него. Рыжий, усатый, гладкий весь такой, аккуратный — только кисточка и слишком большие для кота уши выдавали в нём низла. Он словно дожидался Снейпа, а не просто так сидел.

— Мафи!

Выскочил эльф.

— Это что… кто? Откуда? — Снейп ткнул в низла пальцем.

— Молодой хозяин принёс, сэр. Сказал, что клички пока нет.

— Понятно, — зловещим тоном промолвил Снейп и отдал эльфу свёртки. — Отнеси в подвал.

Эльф испарился, а Снейп присел на корточки и осторожно протянул в сторону низла руку. От зверя исходил слабый магический след, но волшебство было безопасным — так, лёгкий морок. Низл издал хриплый мявк, подошёл ближе, понюхал пальцы человека, потом привстал и положил передние лапы ему на колени.

— На руки хочешь? Ну идём.

Оказавшись на руках, низл тут же «включил мотор» и затарахтел.

— Надо же, какой ласковый… — с невольным подозрением в голосе сказал Снейп, почёсывая зверя за ухом.

Он прошёл в гостиную, улёгся на диван, но мурчащий низл на груди его лежать не захотел, а уселся, опять принял вид египетской статуэтки и заглянул человеку в глаза.

— Хм. Прямо как божок сидишь.

Низл мявкнул, словно соглашался.

— Значит, быть тебе Божком.

Получив такое значительное имя, низл решил, что с этим человеком можно иметь дело, и милостиво улёгся. Снейп под мерное урчание не заметил, как заснул. А когда проснулся, рядом с диваном сидел на стуле Гарри и улыбался. Низл, видимо, свою миссию посчитал выполненной и ушёл осваиваться в новом доме.

— А где Божок? — спросил Снейп.

— Кто?

— Низл.

— Ты назвал его Божком? — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Он сидит, как египетская статуя. Где ты его откопал?

— Купил по случаю с рук.

— Рискованно. И что тебя всё на рыжих тянет, не понимаю.

— При чём тут рыжие? — переспросил Гарри.

— Так Божок — рыжий.

— Он чёрный. Я чёрного покупал.

Снейп подскочил на диване.

— Что ты? Ты даже побледнел, — испугался Гарри.

— Только ученик Хагрида может не знать, что низлы не бывают чёрной масти. Низлы всегда рыжие, иногда ещё и пятнистые. Тебе всучили перекрашенного под видом полукровки. Наверняка продавец таким образом пытался замаскировать незаконную продажу и поскорее сбыть животное с рук. Когда ты принёс низла домой и оставил тут, он принял свой обычный цвет, только ты этого уже не видел — аппарировал. У цыгана купил?

Гарри покраснел.

— Хорош аврор, нечего сказать. Теперь будешь разрешение на содержание доставать.

Гарри покраснел ещё гуще.

— Завтра пишешь заявление и берёшь отпуск! — вдруг рявкнул Снейп.

— Это с чего? Что ты всполошился?

— Ты не понимаешь? Ты не почувствовал самую обычную магию мошенника. Самую обычную!

Снейп ожидал бури, но её не последовало. Гарри испугался, побледнел и запустил пятерни в волосы, словно собирался их выдернуть.

— Успокойся, — тихо сказал Снейп, обнимая его, — ты просто переутомился, ты слишком много работаешь. Отдохнёшь, и всё придёт в норму.

Гарри кивнул и полез к Снейпу под плед. Они полежали так немного молча, а потом Гарри спросил.

— И что я буду делать в первый день отпуска?

— Спать. И во второй тоже.

— А на третий?

— На третий я вспомню, что всякий хороший зельевар умеет готовить, тебя возьму в поварята, мы приготовим ужин и позовём гостей. Уизли-молодых, можно Уизли-родителей. Кого захочешь.

— А потом?

— Потом я какое-то время не буду брать заказы, и мы можем немного попутешествовать, например.

— Как же низл? С собой возьмём?

— Почему бы нет?

— Северус, ты правда не жалеешь, что я навязался на твою голову?

— Гарри, ты столько лет меня знаешь и до сих пор не понял, что мне нельзя сесть на шею, навязаться и прочее в таком духе. Неужели ты думаешь, что у таких людей, как мы с тобой, всё должно идти как по маслу?

Снейп посмотрел через плечо Гарри на прокравшегося в гостиную низла. Зверь сидел у дивана и внимательно слушал. Снейп приподнял голову Гарри за подбородок и глазами указал ему — смотри.

— Божок, значит? — улыбнулся тот, глядя на низла.

— Маглы утверждают, что обычная кошка способна мыслить как трёхлетний ребёнок. Низл в таком случае мыслит практически как подросток.

— Посмотрим, насколько хватит его ума. Я в подростковом возрасте… кхм… ну да.

Снейп улыбнулся.

— Я люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, — сказал Гарри.

— А ты помнишь, когда я стал улыбаться?

Гарри покраснел и уткнулся лицом Снейпу в грудь.

— Вечно ты пользуешься разницей в росте, — ласково упрекнул тот. — Посмотри на меня. Дай я тебя поцелую.

 

***

— Гарри?

Снейп проснулся в своей постели от того, что кто-то настойчиво пытался вытащить из-под него край одеяла и лечь рядом.

— Эта скотина кусает меня за ноги, — пожаловался Поттер.

— Бедный мой мальчик, — усмехнулся Снейп и помог ему устроиться на тёплом местечке. — Так я же храпеть буду.

— Пусть. Это же не кот, ему не дашь тапком по заднице. Он ведь разумный, — Гарри зевнул.

Снейп подождал, пока он уснёт. В спальню как тень просочился низл.

— Воспитываешь? — шепнул ему Снейп, и Божок довольно заурчал.

***

— Ты доволен?

Мужчина с длинной белой бородой смотрел на эту сцену откуда-то сверху, из невидимого для живых окошка. Борода была белая-белая, а лицо совсем молодое. Рядом с ним стоял второй — черноволосый красавец, улыбающийся немного самоуверенно.

— Любуюсь делами рук своих. Знаете, Альбус, а это забавно — служить чем-то вроде ангела-хранителя. Вы уж там Фреду скажите — пусть поторопится.

— Он поторопится, не волнуйся.

— У Нюниуса… Северуса и Гарри теперь всё наладится, как вы думаете?

— Одним низлом тут не обойтись. Но я очень надеюсь на Гермиону. Она, как ты знаешь, работает в Департаменте образования. Скоро в Хогвартсе волшебное перо запишет в будущие студенты младенца-сироту, и, пока его никто из маглов не усыновил, у мальчиков хватит времени принять правильное решение. А ты уж подскажи Гермионе, что делать.


End file.
